<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kagepro mess by elderflowerings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683956">kagepro mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflowerings/pseuds/elderflowerings'>elderflowerings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sexual Humor, ahhhh!, bc of ayano, kagepro, kozakura is a fucking fujo, no one has their eye power, post ending kagepro, post mekakucity actors, pretend everyone's in some household... or I don't know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflowerings/pseuds/elderflowerings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm just your valentine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. flower shop au #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song in the title + summary is valentine (what it's gonna be) - rina sawayama<br/>uhhh... this is a mess ill just write shit that i think of<br/>this won't be that good don't expect much</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kagepro original au (none of the events in the source material actually happened, but the relationships should be the same. some things may be different)<br/>(ayano isn't dead here 😀)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shintaro may have hated his job, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any good moments he liked. After all, he did do this to himself... </p><p>"Ayano... do you remember where the tulips were?" Shin asked.</p><p>"Ah, yes! They... should be in the storage room," Aya replied. "I thought that they were less popular, but I guess today is different."</p><p>"Thank you... Uh... a tulip bouquet for order number... 132." </p><p>"That's me!" </p><p>All of a sudden, a man wearing a hoodie and jeans came in... what was he doing out there with so many clothes on?</p><p>"Uh... what would you like?" Shin asked.</p><p>"Red roses. Oh, hi Ayano!"</p><p>"Kano? It really is you! Aw, I've missed you." She ran towards where Kano was. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"You know him..?" the florist asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Of course I do! I'm his big sister... He went away for his studies, while I decided to follow my dreams!"</p><p>"I'm fine! Anyways, Ayano, who's this guy?"</p><p>"Shintaro Kisaragi! My friend from school, who also works here. Didn't you meet him?"</p><p>"I did see him at our place once... Well, he's kinda pretty. Anywyas, see ya Ayano!"</p><p>"See ya," Ayano said,.</p><p>"... that guys kinda strange." </p><p>"That's Kano for you!" Ayano replied. "He seems to like you..."</p><p>"He didn't even want the flowers... fuck that guy."</p><p>"It's okay, Kano'll come back in a week, put them in a vase. I want to remember him while he's away!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry that this is bad i wanted to write some shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. flower shop au #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mary kozakura gets caught reading yaoi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah... the sight of boys kissing. Strangely pleasing to Mary. She... was kinda bored of her job. She didn't have a shift at the time, but getting caught reading yaoi isn't something that Mary wants to happen. </p><p>She did like arranging flowers, and helped in producing the flowers. The real killer today was the fact that not a lot of customers came. </p><p>Being invested in the plot, she did not notice another customer coming. Takane. Feeling the gaze of an epic gamer, she panicked. "Woah! I didn't see you there!"</p><p>"That's fine. Uhh... can I get this?" Takane showed Mary a picture of a bible from her phone. "Uh oh, wrong image. But you definetely need that..." Ene swiped to a picture of a bouquet with myrtles and red roses.</p><p>"Of course!" she said, seemingly with no concern. Then it all hit her. "Wait!! Are you marrying someone? At that age?" </p><p>"... no. Not really. I just think that the flowers look cute. This is an annoyance."</p><p>"Ah, that's terrible. But... in this shop we usually only hand out myrtle bouquets to those that want to get married. That's what Ayano thinks, anyways..!" </p><p>"Hm... but may I ask what you were doing reading that!?" The irritable girl asked.</p><p>"Uh!" Mary blushed. "It's nothing. Uh..."</p><p>"That's... yaoi. Should I tell your manager?" Takane winked with a smirk.</p><p>"No," Mary started sweating. "I'll give you a bouquet with myrtle~" She went to the back of the store and ran off through the backdoor.</p><p>Let's just say, Mary was never seen in the premises of the flower shop for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>